


xxxXштрафXxxx

by Jelisaweta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deutsch | German, Lemon, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litauen und Lettland erhalten eine Strafe von Russland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xxxXштрафXxxx

Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sein junges Gesicht und sorgten dafür, dass er aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Verschlafen öffnete er seine blau-violetten Augen, schloss sie jedoch gleich wieder, da die Sonne ihn blendete. Nachdem er sich langsam an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, stand er auf, um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Estland und Litauen warteten sicherlich bereits auf ihn. Auf den Weg in die Küche traf er Weißrussland, die ihn mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen drohte. Doch er versuchte seine Angst zu unterdrücken und damit auch sein permanentes Zittern. Irgendwie war die ganze Braginski Familie beunruhigend. Selbst Ukraine mit ihren monströsen Vorbau! „G-guten T-tag, Be-belarus-sama.“, begrüßte er die Schwester seines Vorgesetzten und vermied Blickkontakt. Die Blondine ging jedoch nur hochnäsig mit einem verachtenden Schnauben an ihm vorbei, weswegen er erleichtert ausatmete.  
  
„Morgen, Latvia-san.“, kam es gleichzeitig von Estland und Litauen. Lächelnd grüßte der Angesprochene zurück. Wie es aussah, kam er noch pünktlich zum Frühstück. Weitaus entspannter setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden und nahm sich ein Stück Brot, um es dann mit Magerine zu beschmieren. Zum Glück war Russland nicht da, sonst hätte er vor lauter Angst gar keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten verabschiedete sich dann der Brillenträger, da er noch etwas wichtiges zu tun hatte. Anscheinend gab es ein paar Probleme in Estland. Was er war, wurde den beiden Anderen aber verschwiegen.  
Toris räumte gerade die Teller beiseite. Doch plötzlich stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und riss Raivis mit zu Boden. Scheppernd zersprang die Töpferware auf den Boden und ließ nur noch Tonstücke zurück. Meerblau traf Violettblau. Beide sahen sich, leicht errötet, tief in die Seelenspiegel ehe Litauen das Wort ergriff: „T-tut mit furchtbar Leid.“ So schnell wie es ihm gelang stand er auf und gab Lettland wieder frei. „Schon...schon gut.“, stammelte der Jüngere und ließ sich von seinem Freund aufhelfen.  
  
Raivis hob behutsam die Scherben auf. Russland wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert davon, dass seine Küche aussah wie ein kleines Schlachtfeld. Toris holte währenddessen einen Handfeger, damit Lettland sich auch nicht verletzte. Dieser wollte gerade die großen Tonstücke wegbringen, dabei den Blick stur auf die Scherben gerichtet.  
„Was ist hier los?“ „Hiya~!“ Raivis fiel durch den Widerstand vor ihm erneut zu Boden. Heute war irgendwie nicht sein Tag. Die spitzen Stücke landeten erneut auf den Grund und splitterten weitere Stückchen ab. Der junge Blonde wollte sich gerade ehrfürchtig entschuldigen, wäre ihm da ein gewisser Brünetter ins Wort gefallen. „E-entschuldigen Sie, Russia-sama. Ich... bin daran Schuld. Ich bin gestolpert und – Sie sind ja verletzt! Ich werde Verbandszeug holen.“ Der Schnitt an Ivans Arm war nicht lang, aber anscheinend tief, da schon ein kleine Rinnsal sich seinem Handgelenk näherte.  
  
„Das ist nicht nötig, da.“ Er hielt Toris an der Schulter und drängte ihn zurück. Sein Lächeln hieß nichts Gutes, das wussten die beiden baltischen Länder. „Ich denke, dass ihr beide eine Strafe benötigt. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass das noch einmal passiert.“, fügte der Russe hinzu und er lächelte noch ein wenig unberechenbarer. Anschließend bedeutete er den Beiden die Sauerei wegzumachen und dass sie danach in sein Zimmer kommen sollten. In der Zwischenzeit sah er sich seine Schnittwunde genauer an. Ein Bluttropfen stand kurz davor auf seine Hose zu tropfen, jedoch konnte er ihn noch rechtzeitig aufhalten.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er ein zaghaftes Klopfen. Augenblicklich musste er wieder lächeln. Nun konnte die Strafe ja endlich beginnen. „Herein.“, sprach er kühl, aber immer noch mit seinem unschuldigen Lächeln. Verunsichert traten die Lettland und Litauen ein. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er, dass die Zwei näherkommen sollten.  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch verwöhnt, da.“ Der Satz kam so voller Unschuld über seine Lippen, dass die zwei Männer vor ihm gar nicht verstanden, was er da von ihnen verlangte. Doch er lehnte sich nur noch zurück in seinen Sessel und nahm ein Schluck von seinen Wodka. Anschließend stellte er sein Glas ab und klatschte ungeduldig in die Hände, da der Blonde und der Brünette sich immer noch verdutzt, aber errötet ansahen.  
  
Zittrig trafen die Lippen Litauens die seines jüngeren Freundes. Dieser erwiderte den sanften Kuss nur zögerlich. Er hatte bisher kaum Erfahrungen in Sachen liebe gesammelt und mit kaum, war wohl gar keine gemeint. Toris' Zunge strich über die zarten, schmalen Lippen von Raivis und bat um Einlass. Währenddessen der Jüngere ihm diesen zaghaft gewährte, wanderten die Hände des Brünetten immer bestimmter unter das Shirt des Blonden.  
Lettland stöhnte in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss als Litauen seine Brustwarzen reizte. Kurz darauf löste sich der Brünette von ihm und zog ihm das Oberteil aus. Nun machte sich der Brünette daran den Hals des Kleinen zu liebkosen und war darauf bedacht keine Male seines Tuns zu hinterlassen.  
  
Toris' Fingerspitzen schlüpften unter den Stoff Raivis' Hose. Er berührte vorsichtig die halb-harte Männlichkeit, was den Blonden erregt keuchen ließ. Quälend langsam fuhr Litauen den Schaft hoch und hinunter und spürte wie er immer härter wurde. Nebenbei vernahm er immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen. Raivis reagierte bei jeder Berührung äußert empfindlich, was Toris ehrlicherweise ziemlich süß fand.  
Der Brünette entzog seine Hand aus der Hose und zog diese mitsamt der Unterwäsche hinunter. Der Jüngere lief knallrot an. Es war ihm furchtbar peinlich, vor allem auch, weil Russland neben ihnen saß und jede Regung genau beobachten konnte.  
  
Die ganze Situation ließ auch Toris nicht ganz kalt, sodass auch er langsam erregt war. Ein kurzes Stöhnen entfloh ihm aber erst, als er seine Erregung gegen die von Lettland rieb. Von Raivis Stöhnen angespornt umfasste er beide Männlichkeiten und trieb sie beide in Ekstase. Sicherlich hätten beide in Kürze ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, hätte da der Russe nicht noch ein Wort mitzureden gehabt.  
„Bereite ihn vor, Lithuania.“ Vor Schock riss er die meerblauen Augen weit auf. Er konnte doch nicht... aber sich gegen die große Nation zu lehnen, wäre einfach nur dumm gewesen.  
  
Der Brünette benetzte seinen Finger mit Speichel und fuhr ihn in Raivis ein. Der es mit einem leicht gequälten Keuchen quittierte. Um den Kleinen von dem Schmerz abzulenken, küsste er ihn sanft und massierte wieder seine Erregung. Schnell entspannte sich Lettland und stöhnte in den Kuss. Ein zweiter Finger folgte und da sich der Blonde dieses Mal nicht verkrampfte, konnte er noch einen dritten hinzunehmen. Der Jüngere japste immer unregelmäßiger vor sich hin. Die Gefühle die er gerade empfand wurden zu heftig für sein unschuldiges Gemüt. Noch einmal küsste Litauen ihn, ehe er mit einem kehligen Stöhnen kam und die Stirn an Toris' Schulter presste. Er zuckte noch von den Wellen des Orgasmus und entschuldigte sich flach atmend bei dem Brünetten, da er sich auf dessen Unterbauch ergossen hatte.  
  
„Leck ihn sauber.“ Mit verschleierten Blick folgte Raivis der Aufforderung, wie eine seelenlose Hülle, und fuhr zaghaft über die benetzte Haut seines Freundes. Die salzige Flüssigkeit breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und ließ ihn erneut kraftvoll erröten. Es war so entwürdigend, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper so erregt darauf reagierte.  
Seine Zunge näherte sich den Intimbereich des Brünetten und ließ diesen unwillkürlich zusammen zucken. Doch als Lettland jeglichen Samen weggeleckt hatte, setzte er sich auf und wusste nun nicht, was er tun sollte. Lächelnd besah sich Ivan das ganze Spiel und gab eine weitere Anweisung: „Nimm ihn, da.“ Der Russe sah eindringlich in die meerblauen Augen von Toris und wartete darauf, dass er seine Aufforderung nachkam.  
  
Ein kurzer Kuss folgte ehe der Brünette den Blonden zu Boden drückte und sich zwischen seinen Beinen positionierte. Seine Erregung begann schon schmerzhaft zu pochen und verzehrte sich danach, Erlösung zu finden. Behutsam drang er in Raivis ein und bewegte sich langsam. Bei jedem Stoß entkam ihm ein heiseres Keuchen, die Enge berauschte ihn gerade zu. Auch dem Jüngeren konnte man ansehen, dass es ihm gefiel. Er stöhnte immer lauter. Das Gefühl war so berauschend und neu, dass er sich einfach hingab.   
Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass sie beide den Atem des jeweils anderen auf der Haut spürten. Doch Raivis überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und verwickelte den Brünetten in einen heißen Zungenkampf. So viel Offensive hätte Toris ihm gar nicht zugetraut, aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren. Zu sehr gefiel es ihm.  
  
„Ah~!“ Litauen stöhnte laut auf. Ivan kniete hinter ihm und drang ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in ihm ein, sodass er aufhörte sich in den Kleineren zu versenken. Diesem gefiel das nicht, weswegen er seine Hüfte unwillkürlich gegen die Toris' drängte. Doch dieser verkrampfte sich immer mehr, was Russland schmunzeln ließ: „Na, na, na. Entspann dich, Lithuania, sonst wird es noch unangenehmer für dich.“ Das dunkle Kichern klang so verführerisch in seinen Ohren und da Raivis sich immer noch gegen ihn drängte, konnte er nicht anders als zu keuchen. Ivan spürte wie sich der Brünette entspannte und küsste seinen Nacken. Währenddessen stieß der Russe immer härter in ihm, sodass Lettland denselben Rhythmus annahm und laut stöhnte.  
  
Der Jüngste war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren. Die harten Stöße, die Russland in Toris versenkte spürte er ebenfalls. Hitze in ihm stieg auf. Genauso wie vorhin als er seinen ersten Höhepunkt erlebte, aber diese hier schien ihn zu verbrennen. Immer wieder, wenn Litauen diesen einen Punkt in ihm traf, sah er Sternchen umher schwirren. Auch dem Brünetten schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Schließlich musste er viel mehr aushalten. Sein Stöhnen wurde kehliger und immer lauter. „Ah~ L-latvia-san....Ah...hah~“ Nur noch einen kurzen Augenblick und er würde kommen. Er war an seinem Limit und das spürte auch Ivan, welcher nun Hand an Raivis legte und im Takt seiner Stöße zu pumpen begann. Wenige Sekunden später erreichten beide ihren Höhepunkt. Toris ergoss sich in seinem Freund und brach dann auf ihm zusammen. Jegliche Kraft war aus seinen Armen gewichen und atmete nun heftig gegen den Hals Lettlands.  
  
Russland entzog sich aus Litauen. Er war noch nicht fertig, weswegen er den Brünetten von dem Blonden herunter zog und daraufhin den Kleinen auf die Knie zerrte. Er packte den Schopf Lettlands und drückte ihn bestimmend zu seiner großen Männlichkeit.  
Raivis tat ohne Gegenwehr, wie ihm stumm befohlen wurde, und leckte über die Erregung von Ivan, der zufrieden seufzte. Vorsichtig umspielte er die empfindliche Spitze mit seiner Zunge und nahm sie daraufhin ganz in den Mund auf. Der Blonde war vorsichtig. Schließlich war das sein erstes Mal und er wusste nicht, ob es der großen Nation gefiel. So ging es noch einige Minuten bis sein Kopf bestimmend festgehalten wurde und er ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen vernahm.  
Sein Mund füllte sich mit einer salzigen, bitteren Flüssigkeit und er kniff die Augen zusammen.   
Es war ziemlich viel, sodass sich etwas seinem Mundwinkel entlang bahnte. „Schluck!“ War die Anweisung von Ivan und spürte wie Raivis sich quälte es herunter zu bekommen und lächelte: „Braver Junge.“   
Als dieser es endlich geschafft hatte alles zu schlucken, atmete er wieder flach. Das Pochen in seinen Lenden, was er die ganze Zeit über ignoriert hatte, spürte er nun zu deutlich und es schmerzte bereits.  
  
„Hm... sieht so aus als hättest du nicht genug, Latvia, da.“ Russland berührte die Spitze des Jungen und verwischte den Lusttropfen über seine Spitze. Ein schüchternes Keuchen entkam der Kehle Lettlands und er drängte sich instinktiv gegen die Berührungen des Russen. Wenige Augenblicke später befand sich Raivis wieder mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als Ivan in ihn eindrang. Er war größer als Litauen und genau das war es, was den Kleinen den Verstand raubte. Lettland konnte die große Nation tief in sich spüren und alleine das hätte ihn schon kommen lassen können. Doch Russland verhinderte es, indem er fest mit dem Daumen die Öffnung auf seiner Spitze zuhielt. Ein grausames Gefühl machte sich in Raivis breit. Die Empfindung nicht die Erlösung zu bekommen, nach der er sich so sehr sehnte, quälte ihn fürchterlich. „Hah~...R-russia-s-sama...Ah~...B-bitte~“ Kaum ein vernünftiger Satz verließ seine Lippen. Sein Gehirn hatte schon längst ausgesetzt und sein ganzer Körper konzentrierte sich nur noch auf eine Sache – Sex.  
  
Ivan ließ jedoch nicht locker. Er hörte auf zu sich in den Kleinen zu versenken und sah aus den Augenwinkel zu Toris, jener das ganze Spektakel mit geröteten Wangen und leicht geöffnetem Mund ansah. „Komm her!“ Sein Lächeln hätte den Brünetten das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen können, wenn er nicht gerade so derartig erregt wäre. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Lettland so sexy sein konnte.  
Auf allen Vieren krabbelte Litauen zu dem Russen und blieb dann stehen. Russland positionierte Toris über Raivis' Männlichkeit. Wie von selbst ließ Litauen seine Hüfte sinken und keuchte ungehemmt. Der Blonde unter ihm hatte Schwierigkeiten Luft zu kriegen, die Enge und Ivans Männlichkeit raubte ihm den Atem. Und Augenblicklich kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen und ergoss sich in den Brünetten.  
  
Allerdings war dies kein Anlass für Ivan aufzuhören. Nein, er und Toris waren noch nicht fertig. Da beide sich weiter bewegten, hatte Lettland keine Chance sich zu erholen, geschweige denn zu erschlaffen.  
Doch bald konnte Russland sich ein Keuchen nicht verkneifen und Litauen kam ebenfalls seinen Orgasmus entgegen. Jedoch hatte der Russe noch etwas vor. Schließlich war es ja eine Strafe, die er hier vollstreckte. Fest schlang er seine Finger um die Erregung von dem Brünetten und fuhr im schnellen Takt hoch und hinunter, während er hart in Raivis stieß.  
Toris stöhnte ab und zu, aber sein Keuchen übernahm die Überhand. Es wurde immer kehliger und Ivan spürte wie er zu pulsieren begann.  
Wenige Sekunden später ergoss sich Russland in Lettland und unterdrückte sein tiefes Stöhnen, indem er fest in Litauens Halsbeuge biss. Der Brünette jedoch fand die Erlösung noch nicht. Ihm widerfuhr das Gleiche wie Raivis vor Minuten. Die große Nation drängte Litauen weiter nach vorne, sodass er unmittelbar vor des Jüngeren Gesicht war. Nun begann Ivan wieder dem Brünetten einen runterzuholen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und kurz bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, stöhnte er entschuldigend: „Ah~...Latvi...hah~ T-ut mir...ah...Leid~“ Mit diesen Worten spritzte er direkt in des Kleinen Gesicht, was Russland zufrieden lächeln ließ.  
  
Ivan verschwand ohne ein Wort ins angrenzende Bad, um zu duschen. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, meinte er eiskalt, aber dennoch lächelnd: „Wenn ich wiederkomme, möchte ich, dass ihr weg seid, da.“ Die Pforte fiel ins Schloss und die Dusche angestellt. Er war sich sicher, dass die Strafe Früchte tragen würde. Spätestens in ein paar Stunden würden sie sich so schmutzig und benutzt vorkommen, dass sie diese Adjektive mit Sicherheit neu definieren konnten.  
  
  
  
[style type="bold"].|.[/style]  
[style type="bold"][/style]  
[style type="bold"][/style]  
[style type="bold"][/style]  
Oh määän!  
Schlagt mich ruhig kaputt!  
Ich kann echt kein Yaoi schreiben!  
Irgendwas stimmt doch mit mir nicht T_T  
  
[style type="italic"]Na ja... Sicherlich habt ihr bemerkt, dass in der wörtlichen Rede immer schön die englischen Namen verwendet hab. Ja, das liegt daran, dass ich die englischen Namen feier x33[/style]  
'kay, das war´s von meiner Seite.  
  
до свидания (do svidaniya) | Tschüss  
♥


End file.
